A Day in the Life of a Brazilian
by forestgem129
Summary: Julianna Renae Reyes: International personification of Brazil! Just a bunch of One-Shots featuring my OC and her life with the Characters of Hetalia Warnings: there will be Romano, and when there is Romano, there is cursing. OC(Brazil)x Various
1. Post-it War! (Brazil x Allies)

**Post-it War!**

* * *

"Auug! America, you bloody git! You've left the fridge door open** again**!" England roared, slamming the said door closed.

Brazil looked up from reading her book on the couch. (She had decided to visit the Allies in their shared home for a week while she was in the area.) She eyed England with her green-blue eyes and raised a brow questioningly at his ungentlemanly actions.

He blushed, "Uh...He always leaves it open and, as you can see, it nerves me to no end." England explained. Brazil nodded set down her book, nudging her cold iced tea behind the book. "I see. Maybe you should leave a note on the door?"

"Leave a note?"

"Yes, leave a note. Just write a little reminder on a Post-it note to America that he needs to close the refrigerator door." Brazil suggested, a little too innocently.

"I don't know. I don't think America would even notice it's there." England doubted.

Brazil shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt to try." She went back to reading.

"I suppose it wouldn't." England grabbed a pen and a pad of Post-it notes.

* * *

Around mid-afternoon ,America arrived downstairs to make a leftover hamburger for lunch. Looking for something cold to drink to go with his lunch, America opened the fridge. Once he found some lemonade, he closed the door. He turned to set down his glass, but something bright yellow caught the American's attention. He grunted, gaining Brazil's attention. She watched the self-proclaimed hero squint at the little tab of paper on the silver fridge.

'_America, would you please have the decency to close the refrigerator door? Not only does it waste energy and money, but it also puts all of our food at risk of becoming spoiled. Please, for once, think for someone other than yourself and close the refrigerator door._

_- England'_

America gasped in shock. How could Iggy think it was America that did that? He grabbed the pen and pad on the counter and began to write quite angrily. Too angrily to notice Brazil's grin. Let the war begin!

* * *

_'Dude! I havent even been in the kitchen at all today! Besides, I always close the door!_

_- America'_

_'Dont even try to squeeze your way past this, America! This is the third time this week you have failed to close the fridge door. And don't even get me started on how crazy it drives me with all your half eaten hamburgers taking up all the room._

_- England'_

_'Oui! I agree with England! Because America can't finish his smelly American trash, I have no room for my delicious delicacies~!_

_- France'_

_'That is a very good point also. America, either finish your heart attack food the first time, or throw that garbage away!_

_- England'_

_'Dudes! Quit ganging upon my food. My people enjoy it just fine. And I don't see anything wrong with a little fat and salt. As long as I work out, it's fine and healthy. And so what if I don't finish my food and then put it in the fridge? It's a __**fridge**__! Thats what you do; put unfinished food in it! And giving room to put in England's food? I think I'm doing you guys a favor._

_- America'_

_'Please! I'd rather feed my people dirt before I let them eat your food!_

_- England'_

_'..._

_..._

_Your food __**does**__ taste like dirt! :P_

_- America'_

_'Will you guys please cut it out?! you are all acting like immature children. Also, I'm tired of having Post-it tabs sticking to my hand every time I open the refrigerator. Figure out the problem!...aru._

_- China'_

_'Alright. I dont care who opened the fridge. All I care is that it gets closed. I dont care if you goddamn tackle the thing! Just, make sure it gets closed, or I'm cooking for the next week._

_- England'_

_'Dude! No need to get so hasty! I'll make sure it gets done. No need to torture everyone._

_- America'_

_"Oui! I will help as well. As much as I dislike America, nobody needs to suffer._

_- France'_

_'You guys came together to work __too__ fast. My food is not that bad._

_- England_

_'I can help too, da? I wish to help so that way China can get started on making dinner tonight._

_- Russia'_

_'I am already on it, aru!'_

_- China'_

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

_'Just so you guys know..._

**_I_**_ was the one who opened the fridge every time one of you would close it~!_

_- Brazil_❤


	2. Late Night Texting! (Brazil x Prussia)

**AWWWWWW YEAAAH! Chapter 2 is up! A huge thank you to *lunynha* for being my FIRST REVIEWER *throws glitter everywhere* **

**Ha-ha, I like this chapter!**

* * *

Brazil, to say it simply, had a very bad day.

First, her alarm clock had decided to commit suicide in the middle of the night and not wake her up in the morning. This caused her to wake up super late for the world meeting. She literally had no time whatsoever to even attempt to look good. Not that Brazil cared much for her image anyway, but she at least liked to look presentable; something that was **not** gonna happen. Then she had forgotten where she had placed her car keys, making her even more late.

Once she had found those, she ran outside to her car, unaware it was raining until she was in the middle of her driveway. Thinking 'Screw the umbrella,' Brazil just ran inside her car. This was a terrible mistake. Apparently, every terrible driver in the whole world wanted to be on the road today, making Brazil 10x more late. Finally arriving at the meeting, Brazil had to get the parking space **all the way in the back**.

Inside the meeting room, soaking wet, she had to sit between France and Prussia, the two Perverts of the world. And because she was soaking wet, her clothes just had to stick right on her skin, giving both men quite an eyeful. Thankfully, America had let her barrow his bomber jacket until she was dry. But not even the jacket could save her from the little game of "Footsie" Prussia and France wanted to play **the whole time.** After the meeting was over, Brazil had to somehow attempt to get back to her car. She had made it only half soaked and was sitting in her home, trying to fight off the cold that was bound to come.

Brazil was getting ready for bed. She had taken a nice, long, warm shower, brushed out her long chocolate brown hair, and was about to head into the best sleep ever. Ready to be over with this day, Brazil wanted nothing more than some peace and quiet. Feeling the heaviness coming to her eyes, Brazil welcomed the heavenly unconsciousness.

**_Beep. Beep. Beep._**

Brazil ripped open her eyes to the sound of her phone receiving a text message. She looked at her phone to see who she was going to kill for waking her up at…**3:30 in the morning!**

_Prussia: Yo, Brazil! U asleep yet?_

Brazil refused to answer, if she ignored the Prussian long enough, he would get the message and leave her alone. She laid her head down and went back to sleep.

Prussia: _YES! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT'S TIME TO PLAY… __**HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE TO WAKE UP BRAZIL!?**_

_Prussia: 1…_

_2…_

_3…_

_4…_

_5…_

**~Le skip a few~**

Brazil opened her eyes to still see her phone was still receiving messages, 67 messages to be exact. And they kept coming.

_Prussia: 68…_

_69…__**Aww yeeh!**_

_70…_

_71…_

_72…_

That's it. She snapped.

_Brazil: __**I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU PRUSSIA!**_

_Prussia: 72! A new world record! Stay tuned for the next time we play "__**HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE TO WAKE UP BRAZIL!?" **__U stay classy folks!_

_Brazil: Technically, it was 67._

_Prussia: Close enough._

_Brazil: Whatever. What the hell to you want?_

_Prussia: Wellllllllll… i wanted to know if u had seen my favorite Daft Punk T-shirt, i kind of lost it._

_Brazil: Yes, I did see it. And when I did, I __**BURNED IT!**_

_Prussia: No u didn't, u silly goose. i have it right here!_

_Brazil: You found it? When?_

_Prussia: Somewhere in the 40's, i think._

_Brazil: Then why the hell did you keep texting me?!_

_Prussia: Becuz… I couldn't just stop in the middle of the game, i had to keep going! And i did!_

_Brazil: I hate you so much…_

_Prussia: No u don't! Ur just sayin' that cuz ur cranky._

_Brazil: Its 3:45! I think I have the right to be cranky!_

_Prussia: whatevs...SOOO, what u doin?_

_Brazil: Planning ways on how to kill you..._Nah, better not put that. Lets go with... _Trying to go to sleep!_

_Prussia: thats boring! Do something amazing for once!_

_Brazil: What would you call 'amazing'?_

A couple of minutes passed, and Prussia did not reply. Brazil wondered if the Prussian had fallen asleep. That thought made Brazil slightly saddened, she had actually gotten into the conversation now. Oh well, now it was time to go back to sleep, she guessed.

_Prussia: Brazil, I really have feelings for you. I see you every day and try to seriously talk to you. I know I come off really strong and sometimes I maybe act a little like a jerk, but its only because i have no idea whatsoever on how to talk to you. And I guess I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go on a date with me sometime. I promise I'll treat you right...Please?_

Brazil stared at her phone, blushing and completely flabbergasted. Did Prussia really just put that? There was no way Prussia just confessed his love to her. Yah, there were those times when she would catch Prussia staring at her, but that didn't mean he was in love with her did it? And she would notice he would get super mad when any guy just about talked to her. He was seething when America let her barrow his jacket. But that was anything but love...Right? This was Prussia they were talking about. A member of the Bad Touch-frickin'-Trio.

Brazil got a sinking feeling it was all true though. He had even been serious enough to complete type out all his words, capitalize when it was needed, putting 'you' instead of his usual 'u'. All this meant he had been dead serious. "Uhhh! This can't be happening. It's too early in the morning to be dealing with love," Brazil groaned into her pillow.

She spent the next couple of minutes seriously thinking over the topic of Prussia. Did she have feeling for him? Possibly, she didn't hate the Prussian, and he did make her laugh. Would she be okay with kissing him? Probably, he was rather handsome. Finally, would she be okay with introducing him to Portugal, her 'super-over-protective-really-high-standards' brother, as a boyfriend? Hell no, Portugal would hate Prussia right off the bat. She finally decided, seeing that the good out-weighed the bad. And anyway, how bad could one date be? She grabbed her phone.

_Prussia: lol, i meant to say, ummm...Maybe u should go skydiving...heh-heh, stupid auto correct!_

Brazil smirked. Wow, did he really try to save himself with auto-correct?

_Brazil: Oh, that's too bad. I was gonna say yes to the date._

_Prussia: ...really?_

_Brazil: Yup, but that was just an auto-correct..._

_Prussia: okay__**...**__Maybe__, it wasnt an auto-correct...i did mean that...will u really go out with me?_

_Brazil: Yes._

_Prussia: __**BOOO YAAAAHH!**__ HAHA! And Spain bet you would say no! Alright i'll pick u up at 7?_

Brazil shook her head and laughed. What was she getting herself into?

_Brazil: that sounds fine...Now please let me sleep._

_Prussia: I WILL~! i'll make sure tomorrow is the best date ever!_

_Brazil: Sounds good, now let me sleep._

_Prussia: Seriously, Brazil, its gonna be AWESOME!_

_Brazil:__** GOODNIGHT PRUSSIA!**_

_Prussia: Oh ya! Sorry! Goodnight _:)


End file.
